


Feeling Lust

by missblatherskite



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, alec/ jace is completely one sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 00:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missblatherskite/pseuds/missblatherskite
Summary: Alec and Jace feeling the first time the other has sex.





	1. Alec

He could feel it. Jace was having sex, and he felt every pulse of lust from him being with this girl. He could feel it all. That he couldn’t tell the exactly what was happening should be a relief, but he found himself imagining them anyway. He found himself wondering what Jace looked like, what he liked. He found himself picturing what it would be like, with him…

 

No. He couldn’t think of that. He closed his eyes tightly and tried to think of something, anything else. He tried to ignore the feeling radiating from his parabatai rune. He tried to ignore the lust running through his system.

 

In the end, he couldn’t. As he touched himself, his pleasure mixing with Jace’s to bring it even higher, he was disgusted with himself.


	2. Jace

The first time Jace felt Alec having sex he nearly fell down. The feeling was pulsing from his parabatai rune, and he just _knew_ what was happening. It was a little disturbing, knowing exactly what Alec was doing, but he shrugged it off, grinning. Finally, his parabatai was getting laid, and with someone he cared for. He couldn’t be happier for him.

 

The sixth time Jace felt Alec having sex, he was annoyed. Was this what Alec always felt when he had sex? If so, he completely understood why he was always so annoyed with him after nights out. It was distracting, and some of the lust transferred over to him. He needed to go hit something.

 

The whatever-who-knows-what-time-it-was Alec had sex, Jace wasn’t fazed. He was used to the feeling by now, having felt it with a great amount of frequency ever since it had started happening. It wasn’t so distracting anymore, even if the transferred lust did sometimes make him shift uncomfortably in the middle of meetings.

 

No matter how many times it happened, he could only be happy for his parabatai. He deserved to be happy, to love someone and be loved back. And besides, when it happened too often, Jace had a very easy, and pleasurable, way to get back at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
